Simple
by mirai3k
Summary: ...On the verge of shattering into a million billion pieces, irreparable forevermore. She really would have been if only this one boy – who was incurable of his own maladies – had not cured her...' Oneshot RemusLily.


**_A/N:_**_ The relatively less depressing R/L fic I've been wanting to write! The beginning is kinda gloomy but it picks up eventually, or I think so anyway. Oh and I realize it put in 'romance' as a secondary genre but to me, it really is more friendship-based(?) I don't know…it's pretty hard with these two. Anyway, haven't written for a while, replying some ppl here…_

**_Jennycake:_**_ (If you're reading this…) thanks for reviewing the last fic. So flattered that you liked it! To answer your question, we didn't really have a narrator in mind, it just happened to come out like that but it would be interesting to have it frm Sirius' POV! _

**_Amalynne:_**_ hugs back soooo glad to see you here again! It's an honour to receive your reviews bows, lol. And you're very welcome…you'll always be one of my favourite authoresses here and one I truly adore and admire! Thank you for all the compliments…ahh so kind of you. I always wanted to write for a living but I doubt I have that extraordinary potential…you, on the other hand, can kill readers with that skill!_

_Also, thanks to everyone else who reviewed all those random oneshots and sorry I don't get many chances to reply! Anyway, let's get this started…_

**Disclaimer:** HP belongs to JK and lyrics belong to Goo Goo Dolls…_love them both!_ ;)

_-_

_-_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_-_

**_Simple_**

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Fearsome fourteen.__ So temperamental. Both of them. No one could imagine that two people as seemingly normal as Lily Claire Evans and Remus John Lupin were so riddled with despair in the exceptional lives they led. _

**_They were of such a young age after all. _**

_She had lost her mother, was doing horrible in school, and as she was obviously down with her problems, those heartless people that the world is full of did not ease her troubles by laughing at her miseries and reminding her of the blood that coursed through her veins. _

_Perfect little Lily had finally cracked. Not just cracked, but been broken, and was on the verge of shattering into a million billion pieces, irreparable forevermore. She really would have been if only **this one boy** – who was incurable of his own maladies – had not cured her, and he did so at precisely the right time._

_Remus__…oh that unfortunate child…how could one ever begin to describe the tragedy that was his life? **It was heartbreaking and it could make you cry. **_

**_And sometimes she did. _**

_She would cry silent tears after looking at him from afar, feeling silly about her own life._

_But he did not cure her by comparing their respective tragedies. He cured her with his unyielding friendship, **his unconditional love**. It was the kind you could not push away. Even if the rare opportunity came that she pushed him away, he would hold her arms down and put his own around her. _

**_How could you push that away?_**

_How could you hold back when it felt that only one thing in the world was going right and that was him?_

_And so things went and Lily Clara Evans and Remus John Lupin became friends, **curing each other**, as much as possible anyway._

_Well, a little before fearsome fourteen came to a close for her, he gave her a great box of assorted Honeydukes candies. **Simple but sweet.** Early birthday present perhaps? He had always told her that a little sugar could cheer anyone up. And it was true._

**_Her best friend was who he really was. _**

_But one day she sat there brooding about the fact that she had never been kissed. So naïve they were back then, even though almost fifteen. _

_She remembered how he had shrugged after her complaining and kissed her then…because after all, **her best friend was who he really was. **_

_She had laughed and cried out, "but you were my best friend!" a little terrified that things would change. _

_She was always so hateful of change. So afraid…and you couldn't blame her, really. _

_"Still am," he had said simply._

**_And it was all so simple then._**

_He had kissed her again, after that day, a few times actually, but they weren't the kind of kisses that would require an explanation. He just did it. She kissed him back too. **They didn't last long. They were just simple. Simple and sweet.** A lot like the bond they shared._

_The last time was probably at her wedding. Their teary eyes, her running mascara, his crazy cologne, nostalgia choking them both. **Maybe it was the least simple of them all**…but it really wasn't as heartbreaking as it sounded._

_A first and last kiss was what they kept of the other with themselves...along with about **a million memories** of course._

_"My best friend?"__ She asked, knowing the reply. _

_"Still am," he answered, and they both smiled as he said it._

**_And she knew that nothing had changed at all._**

_-_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_-_

**_A/N:_**_ Originally part of collection of RL fics I'm planning to write but it ended up with a life of its own. I think this is more random than most of the stuff I have (fluffy without the intent?) and I apologize because I'm not a major fan of sappiness myself…it just well...happened. My apologies to the angst-lovin RL fans, I just tried to make this a little less melancholy. Oh and at first I thought I overdid the bold thing (and maybe I did) but after rereading it five times, I kinda think it works…or maybe that's just me._

**_On another note…_**_I saw the book 6 cover a while ago (so cool and creepy!) and watched PoA for the tenth time and oh I can't say how much I love the bridge scene. I think it's because of that I've actually grown to accept David Thewlis as a half-decent Remus!lol anyway, ignore the criticism, sorry for the over-long A/N, and I hope you liked this random little ficlet, my dear readers, **and review s'il vous** **plaît!** _


End file.
